Sister Love
by JackOfBlades394
Summary: Nidorina X Nidoran. Two sisters discover they love each other in a peculiar way. What will Nidoran learn about her big sisters secret life. There is only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Love

Written by Jackofblades394

* * *

><p>The following is a fan based parody<p>

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo

* * *

><p>Oh and just to let you know everyone is in Furry form.<p>

Chapter one: I Love My Sister

Nidoran was just returning home from a successful day at school. She had just received her report card, and it didn't look shabby. She got three A's, one B, and two D's. But that didn't matter because that wasn't the reason she was so excited. Today was the day she was finally left home all alone! Though just as she opened the door, she was met with an unwelcome surprise. "BIG SISTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Nidoran yelled angrily at Nidorina. "I am here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Said Nidorina as she started sipping a soda. "I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Nidoran protested. "You are only 11 years old, your lucky mom and dad trusted me to look after you while they are gone." Nidorina replied, throwing Nidoran a soda as she set her stuff down on the couch. "Well I guess because you're here its better than of me having to go with them." Nidoran retorted as she drank her soda. The two sisters talked for a while then they decided what they should have for dinner. After much arguing then laughing and then some more light arguing, they had decided on a pizza, half pepperoni half cheese. When they had finished eating it was around 8:00pm and Nidorina told Nidoran to go take a shower. As Nidoran walked into the bathroom she undressed and got ready to take a shower. "Oooh I wish I was like big sister. Her breasts are so supple and...and filled out, and mine are just so plain almost completely flat." Exclaimed Nidoran as she pinched a nipple until it went from a light pink to a rosy red. As she said that though, she didn't notice that a certain someone had overheard her talking. Nidoran got in the shower feeling all warm and itchy between her legs (and as she had done a few times before, when she felt this way) she started rubbing her herself. It felt so good. Nidoran knew it was wrong. But those thoughts made it feel even better. Nidoran always reached an orgasm this way, but they were small and left her sensitive to the point she would flinch when she touched herself too soon afterwards. So as she rubbed her hand back and forth she could feel an orgasm building up, and as she was about to climax when Nidorina walked in. Nidoran shot her arm straight into the air and acted like she was adjusting the showerhead, all the while breathing heavily. "Hey are you done yet? Its been like 20 min since you got in there." Said Nidorina looking at Nidoran accusingly. "Ya i'm...just...about to...finish." Replied Nidoran out of breath. "Ok. Just hurry up." When Nidorina walked out of the bathroom Nidoran breathed a sigh of relief. Though disappointed now that she couldn't finish she got out of the shower and went to bed. Nidoran hadn't been asleep for long when she felt Nidorina slip into her bed." Hey Nidoran are you awake?" Nidorina asked as Nidoran turned over to face her big sister. When Nidoran turned over to reply she noticed her hand brushed over Nidorina's breast. If the lights were on, you would have seen Nidoran's face turn a very deep shade of crimson red. "Big sister y...your not wearing a night bra or t-shirt!" Exclaimed Nidoran as Nidorina moved closer. "That's not all I'm not wearing" Said Nidorina as she took Nidoran's hand and moved it across her pussylips. Nidoran flushed into a deeper red as her and her big sister sat up and turned toward each other." Nidorina! we shouldn't be doing this!" Said Nidoran softly." Why not? You will enjoy this. Trust me." Nidorina said as she took Nidoran's night shirt off. She then took off Nidoran's underwear and put Nidoran's legs around her so that their pussy's would be touching. Nidoran leaving all rationality behind allowed her sister to press her breasts against her chest. Nidorina then started heatedly making out with her sister. Shoving her tongue down Nidoran's throat, Nidoran moaned in pleasure. She somehow enjoyed feeling her big sisters tongue moving around in her mouth. Soon after her big sister had started that warm itchy felling between her legs started up again. But now it was hotter than usual, for this time she felt Nidorina getting hotter and rubbing herself against her sisters pussy. Before long Nidorina decided it was time for Nidoran to feel a real orgasm." Turn around." Commanded Nidorina. So Nidoran quickly turned around in her sisters lap. Nidorina quickly got to work on Nidoran's pussy. By shoving her claws in and out at a rapid pace Nidoran had never felt such pleasure. She quickly built up an orgasm and hit her climax. It was the biggest orgasm she had ever had. When Nidoran tensed up then screamed in pleasure Nidorina took her claw out of her sisters pussy. Then she laid back with her sister curled up next to her. After licking her claw clean she heard Nidoran say." I love you big sister." And they both curled up in each others arms and went into a peaceful slumber.

JackOfBlades: You have a corrupt mind.  
>Me: So what! I dont see you complaining too much about it. Next up in the next chapter. Chapter Two: Nidorina's Toys<p>

Please give me a review if you got thge time.


	2. Nidorina's Toys

Chapter Two: Nidorina's Toys

* * *

><p>The next morning Nidoran woke up to find herself curled up in her big sisters arms. She had never known that Nidorina would ever do what she had done last night. Nidoran had imagined it once when rubbing herself, but she never thought it would actually happen. Nidorina's breasts were pushed up against Nidoran's back. Nidoran blushed as she felt Nidorina's breath on the back of her neck. She was about to go back to sleep when all of a sudden...Wham! She heard the front door slam shut. "Nidoran! Nidorina! We're home!" Yelled their mom from somewhere down stares. At this, Nidorina jumped out of Nidoran's bed and rushed down the hall to her room. Nidoran not knowing what to do quickly put on her panties and nightshirt then just stood there. Nidorina at that moment ran in all clothed. "No you stupid! Get dressed! We were supposed to be awake already!" After she told that to her little sister she ran downstairs to distract their mother and father as long as possible. As Nidoran put a purple training bra on she could hear Nidorina asking how the trip was. Of coarse this small chitchat of Nidorina's wasn't going so good; their dad was still walking up the staircase. Nidoran was running out of time. So she threw on a shirt and put on the closest pair of pants she could get her hands on. Just when she finished her father Nidoking and her big sister Nidorina walked in. "Good morning dad." Said Nidoran as Nidorina sighed with relief. "So how was school yesterday?" Asked her dad. "It was ok I guess." Replied Nidoran. "Thats good to hear. Hey listen. Your mom and I have to go to another one of my union meetings in Hinamizawa again tomorrow. So we are having to leave again shortly and we were wondering if you are ok here alone with your sister?" Nidoking asked Nidoran. At once Nidoran thought this was a stupid question. "Sure. It'll be fine. I had a fun time staying alone with Nidorina. "Nidoran replied as she stared at Nidorina. When Nidorina noticed this she blushed a little as she remembered about last night. When their dad left the room. Nidorina walked over bent down and passionately kissed her little sister. "Tonight we will be in my room." She said as she walked out of the room. After this though Nidoran was getting warm and itchy between her legs.<p>

Nidoran was glad when her parents had finally left the house. For the last half an hour, she had been rubbing herself every once in a while to keep the warm feeling there between her legs. So when they left Nidoran ran up to her room, pulled off her pants jumped onto her bed and started rapidly rubbing herself back and forth. She couldn't stand another second of it; she had to have an orgasm. So she kept rubbing and rubbing. But to no prevail. She couldn't get to her climax. Just then an Idea struck her. She took her pillow, wrapped her legs around it and started humping the pillow. The soft texture of her fluffy pillow was exactly what she needed! She kept humping and humping until that pressure built up in the lower region of her body. Just then she climaxed. She gasped and took shallow breaths as the hot pleasure in her pussy traveled up and down her body. Out of breath she put her pillow back and just lay in bed waiting for the tenderness to go away. As Nidoran lay there in bed she felt kind of shocked. It had been just yesterday morning that her secret was hidden away. And now. After a little ten minute event with her big sister. She really didn't have that secret locked away anymore. But now she was curious. What secrets does Nidorina have hidden under lock and key? After thinking about all this, Nidoran got up and put her pants back on.

Nidoran walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. First she tried the pantry (it was empty) then she tried the fridge (again nothing) except brusslesprouts (Did I mention nothing?)."We have no food." Nidoran said as Nidorina walked into the kitchen. "No what" Asked Nidorina. "No food. We have no food left in the house." Stated Nidoran. "Well then lets go to the store." Said Nidorina as she made her way to the door. So the two sisters walked to the store. When they had gotten what they needed they didn't expect to run into one of Nidorina's friends. "Hey

Jack I didn't know you worked here!" Nidorina said to a Growlithe. Though this was a different kind of Growlithe. His eyes were a color of that of molten gold, and his fur was slightly redder than most Growlithes. "Oh hey Nidorina. Well this is a nice surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. "Said Jack as he was adding up the costs. "Nidoran this is a friend of mine from school. He is 17 just like me, and his full name is Jack Blades." After explaining this. The confused look went away on Nidoran's face. "Nice to meet you" She said then started picking up the bags. "That will be $39.40." Said Jack. "Alright thank you." Nidorina said. After they left, they walked strait home. Later after watching a few hours of T.V Nidorina just had to ask. "So umm did you like our little alone time last night?" Nidorina asked. "Y...yeah I...I did." Replied Nidoran blushing, not able to look Nidorina in the eyes. "Good well, go take a shower and after you have dried off come to my room." Commanded Nidorina. So Nidoran quickly went to take a shower. *Loud clicking sound* Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...went the grandfather clock in the living room.

As Nidorina turned off the lights, She went to her room, and headed towards the closet. Once there she pulled a black shoebox out from a hidden corner. "This will really get her going. I'm sure of it." Nidorina said as she pulled a few objects from the box and closed it. Nidoran walked into her big sisters room with nothing but her nightshirt on. When she entered, she noticed the only light was coming from the moonlit window on the far side of the room. Nidoran turned and instantly blushed. Her big sister was wearing nothing but a black bra (which was a bit too small) and staring strait at her. "Hey Nidoran could you help me get this off for me?" Asked Nidorina. "S...sure." Replied Nidoran. So she walked over and reached around the front of her sister and unlatched the tight bra. Her big sisters breasts bounced right out of the bra and loomed in front her face. Nidoran took a gulp and then daringly started to suck on her sister's breasts. After a minute of this her gig sister (in short breaths) picked Nidoran up and put her on the bed. Then Nidorina took out two butterfly vibrators and put one on each of her little sisters nipples. This was the most unexpected thing Nidoran had ever felt. Nidoran's nipples were being over stimulated by pleasure as Nidorina took out the other vibrator. This one was a Kakuna shaped vibrator. So she made Nidoran get her legs ready to wrap around her body. Nidorina put the thicker wider part in her pussy and put the thinner narrower part in her little sisters pussy. Nidorina then clicked the on button. Nidoran immediately flushed a deep red and grabbed hold of her older sister. "N...nif...neh...Ni...Nidorina...It...f...feh...fif...feels so gooood!" Nidoran struggled to say. "Ha...ahh...nig...ah...I...know. Th...this is my...f...favorite...vibrator!" Nidorina basically yelled. Then Nidorina shoved the vibrator in to the point where there was only a little sliver of it showing. Nidorina could hear Nidoran making all sorts of noises, and it only raised the bar of pleasure higher and higher. The vibrator was covered in Nidorina's juices. "Ha...huuu...agn...ha...ha...big...big sister i'm going to have a orgasm..." Nidoran said breathing heavily. "Yig...your...ni...not the only one..." Nidorina replied. Nidorina wasn't far behind her little sister. She already had a small cum pool collecting on her bed. Just then her little sister squeezed her with her legs and let out a loud roaring moan. This drove Nidorina to her own climax as she cummed all over her sisters lower region, creating a larger cum pool. Both were red in the face. Nidorina reached between her legs and with difficulty (her fingers kept slipping) turned of the vibrator. Breathing heavily. Nidoran yanked off the butterfly vibrators on her nipples and lay there quietly, until curiosity took hold of her. She struggled to turn around and lie on her front. Nidoran then took hold of her big sisters inner thighs and started licking up all the juices. Nidorina was too tired to object as wave after wave of over stimulation shook throughout her body. When Nidoran was done (and Nidorina recovered from all the over stimulation) they slid under the sheets (despite the big wet spot caused by Nidorina) and kissed softly until they fell asleep.

Well I think this chapter was better than the first. The next Chapter. Chapter Three: There was a past now here is the present.

JackOfBlades: Sounds intresting...  
>Me: It better sound intresting. Ahh I love plot lines!<br>*Nidoran walks in mad*  
>Nidoran: What Do You Mean I Get Raped!<br>Me: Shhhhhh spoilers!

-Always watching  
>Jack Of Blades<p> 


	3. There was a past now here is the present

Chapter 3:  
>There was a past now here is the present<p>

* * *

><p>"So...that's all they have done?" Asked JackOfBlades as he sat on his throne sipping on some mulled wine. "I'm sorry but what do you mean?" Asked Jack's servant girl. "What I mean is that it? Is that all of their life I get to see?" Replied JackOfBlades as he sat on the edge<br>of his throne. "No. But it is really hard to concentrate on the past. I can only show you so much at a time. "Said the servant girl as she pored more mulled wine into Lord Jack's golden gauntlet. But when she did, she realized JackOfBlades was looking or had looked down her rag-stitched blouse. The girl servant blushed and handed Lord Jack his gauntlet. "In the name of Avo! Zea (the girl servants name) you are a royal servant not some two-bit wench! Go put something on more decent! I do not run a whorehouse. There is no excuse for you to dress so  
>weakly! You have been my most loyal and trusted servant. Now run along. And don't come back until you have found something decent to wear. Anyways you there! Spell caster. Continue on where Zea left off." Said JackOfBlades rather impaitient. "As you wish." I said as I started<br>to show him the present. It had been about two years since Nidoran and Nidorina had started to have their "alone time" together. Every week or so Nidorina and Nidoran would sneak into one or the others room and "play" with each other. By the age of twelve Nidoran started to grow  
>breasts. On her 13th birthday she was only a large A cup. Nidorina told Nidoran that her breasts didn't finish filling out until she was 15. Nidorina (now 19 years old) has a new boyfriend named<br>Nidoeking (with emphasis on the doe part). Nidoeking was a young Nidoking at the age of 22 years old. He just finished getting a bachelors degree in college. And up until recently they hadn't spent any real time alone together. Well all that changed one day behind the tool shed in the backyard of Nidoran and Nidorina's house. You see it started with...well I think I will just back track to the beginning of the day. "Alright today is the day I finally give Nidoeking what he needs after working so hard at college!". Said Nidorina, as she got out of Nidoran's shower with Nidoran trailing behind her still red in the face. The two sisters just got done "playing" in the shower. "Wait.  
>You're going to actually going to give him a blow job!" Asked Nidoran , as she got ready for middle school. "Yes I am. And I might convince him to let you watch." replied Nidorina. Nidoran got wet at this thought.<p>

So when Nidoran left for school she had stuck a small bullet vibrator into  
>her pussy and turned it on. She always had a spot in the back of the school bus that she sat in. No one ever noticed when she quietly (as quiet as she could) cummed during the bus ride to school. On the days she did this she always wore pants so no one could tell right away<br>that she was wet with cum. Nidorina all day was preparing for Nidoeking's arrival. She had moved tools to the edges of the tool shed so at first glance you couldn't see behind it. Nidorina then put on some of her really tight clothes. They were some that really didn't fit anymore. Like way too small. She was going to get rid of them until she got the Idea of just ripping them off for Nidoeking. She was in a black top that just barely covered her breasts. And a black skirt that  
>if she bent over at all you would see her pussylips. When Nidoeking came over, he was shocked to see her dressed this way. "Um N...Nidorina why are you...?"Nidorina interrupted him. "Shhhhh. Just follow me." Nidorina said as she led him into the backyard behind the woodshed. As she glanced over she saw he already was guessing what kind of things they were going to do. Why you ask. Because Nidoeking already had a raging hard-on, Nidorina didn't waste any time. She easily ripped her shirt into pieces and pulled off the skirt by ripping it from her body. This left<br>her completely naked. At this Nidoeking pulled off his shirt and pants to where he to was naked. Nidorina had never seen such a sight. Nidoeking's cock was bigger than she thought. Just then Nidoran showed up with her sister's Kakuna vibrator. "Um...what is she doing here?" Asked Nidoeking as Nidorina pulled him down to her as she was on all fours. "I told her she could watch. If you don't mind." Said Nidorina as she started to rub his cock. "No. I don't mind. It makes this feel EROTIC!" As he was talking Nidorina had been licking his shaft the she started to give him head. "Ohhhh yes Nidorina. Harder and deeper." Commanded Nidoeking as he "forced" Nidorina to take more of him inside her mouth. Nidorina wrapped her tongue around his cock as much as she could as her sucked and moved up and down his thick cock. She could feel him getting harder as she slowly took more and more of him into her mouth. As she sucked on his cock Nidoeking had his hand on her head forcing her to keep going. The look on his face was full of  
>pleasure yet also with power as Nidorina started to suck harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore. He put both hands on her head and started humping her mouth holding her head in place. He went faster and faster until he cummed. He shot load after load of cum into Nidorina's mouth. Nidorina gulped as much as she could but there was too much. The cum started to dribble out the sides of her mouth and down her chin. After he had finished Nidorina's mouth was sore. Just then Nidoran breathing heavily (she had just climaxed) walked over. "Can I have a taste?" Asked Nidoran as she moved closer to her big sister. "Sure." Said Nidorina as Nidoran started to lick the cum from Nidorina's neck. Nidoran then moved up to Nidorina's chin, she liked around her<br>sister's mouth, and then finally started to make out with her. While this was going on Nidoeking started getting hard again as the two sisters made out with each other. Nidoeking started stroking his cock and cum from his previous climax dribbled out a little. Nidoran stopped  
>making out with Nidorina and stared at Nidoeking's cock with a hunger in her eyes. As she moved in to lick his cum off his cock though, he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "No. I...I can't allow you to do that." He said as he stood up. "Well why not!" Replied a rather angry Nidoran. "Because by my standards that would be a form of rape and therefore be dishonorable. I just don't think it would be right for me, a 22 year-old man to allow a 13 year-old girl have any<br>kind of intercourse. It's bad enough I have looked at you naked, neather the less watch you make out with your older sister." Nidoeking explained as he wiped himself clean with his claw, hen then wiped his claw on his pants and put them on. After Nidoeking had left, Nidorina explained to her little sister that Nidoeking had an honor code. And that he tries to stick to his honor code no matter what. This is what had prevented him from allowing Nidoran to lick him clean and possibly give him a second blowjob. It was because of Nidoeking's honor code that Nidorina decided on dating him in the first place.

When the sisters got washed up their dad came home from work. And as he always did, went to the fridge to get a beer. Ever since two years ago during the union trip to Hinamizawa. Nidoran and Nidorina's dad and mom had been in a car accident. Their mother had been killed instantly but their dad was perfectly fine. When he returned home from that trip he was a changed man. He would always get angry with himself and then yell at one of the sisters over some trivial thing. But the one thing he could control in his rage was not hitting one of them. If he threw his arm into the air about to strike one of them he would stop everything. Then he would get a dull look in his eyes and softly say he couldn't hit them. Only because mother would have been furious if he had. Every once in a while he would get drunk and start saying. "Everything will be fine! Your mother will walk through that door laughing her ass off at the prank she been pulling on us." or something like "Your mother sure is late getting home." What was scary was when he would say, "Alright I have to go check up on your mother at the hospital. I'll be back in an  
>hour or so." They had to hide the keys to the car. But today was different he was in a deranged mood instead of a depressed stupor. This isn't what creped out Nidoran though. Her father Nidoking, every once in a while looked at her with a strange gleam in his eye. "You know<br>something Nidoran. You look just like your mother when she was your age. I remember when your older sister, Nidorina was your age. She looked more like me." He said after finishing a fourth beer. Later on Nidorina had gone to bed. Nidoran had just finished taking a shower.  
>She had dried off and was heading to her dresser when she heard her bedroom door close. When Nidoran turned around she instantly tried covering herself with her hands. Right across the room was her drunken dad with a hungry gleam in his eyes. The same look that he had earlier<br>tonight thought Nidoran as her dad clicked the lock. The sound of the lock clicking stroke fear into her heart, as she walked to the far corner of her room Nidoran knew somehow this would happen. The moment she noticed the strange gleam in her dad's eyes. He walked towards his  
>frightened daughter as he turned off the light leaving only the bathroom light on. Nidoran started to beg with her dad as he grabbed hold of her arm and threw her into her bed. Nidoking then took off his pants and revealed a throbbing huge cock. It was much bigger than Nidoeking's about twice the size too. "Don't you make a sound! Now turn over onto your front! *Nidoran reluctantly turns over*Good now stick your ass in the air." Nidoking commanded painfully crushing Nidoran's leg with his hand. Nidoran at this point had tears running all down her face, as she did what her father commanded. Nidoking grabbed both of her now raised thighs and started to force himself into her asshole. The pain was unbearable. As he shoved himself into her ass for the first time, she had to bite her lip to the point it was bleeding so she wouldn't scream in pain. As he thrust himself into her, she could feel his hot pulsing cock in her ass going in and out at a rapid pace. For a few minutes she was in shock. She couldn't believe what was going on. Until she dared look back just to see her dad looming over, raping her. As Nidoking raped her, she could feel his balls slap against her body as he slammed into her over and over again. Eventually she could feel him swell up. She knew what was about to happen as he started grunting. His pace had gotten faster and faster until he blasted his load into her ass. She could feel his seed wash right into her. When he pulled out he finished cumming onto her back. She then could feel his cum dribbling out of her asshole and when she pushed a little, some cum gushed out her ass and down her back covering her in cum. She noticed it wasn't just cum. Her blood was mixed in with it. After her father told her to "clean up" and left the room she curled up in a tight ball and started whimpering. She hurt all over, not just in her ass but also in her legs and back. She cleaned up the best she could and went to sleep crying, smelling like his musty smelling cum and her<br>copper smelling blood.

Nidoeking: I"m Going To Kick His Ass! Let Me At Him!  
>Me: Thats not very wise. Plus you will have your chance. Don't worrie he won't get away with it for too long.<br>JackOfBlades: That was rather shocking.  
>Me:*sees Nidoran in corner crying* I'm going to have to fix this.<br>JackOfBlades: Yea you will.

Next chapter. Chapter 4: A teachers love.

Sorry to say but I wont be posting anything until summer time!

-Always watching  
>Jack Of Blades<p> 


End file.
